Ending and Beginning of Two
by Eternal-Tundra
Summary: AU! Madara had won the Fourth Shinobi War and had activated the Infinite Tsukuyomi, followed by an unexpected event and a new world? What awaits Madara in this new world? MadaraxKaguya! Other pairings not decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that my other stories might be finished but if anyone wants to adopt it, please do so, i am unsure of when they will be continued ._.**

* * *

The Fourth Shinobi War has ended, Madara had finally defeated his enemies the only thing left was to initiate his Moon's eye plan, as he flew towards the moon in his ' **Six Paths Mode'** he looked down towards the shinobi that was staring at him in horror and acceptance, they knew they could no longer win against him.

Naruto had lost after Madara used his **'Rinbo: Hengoku'** (Limbo: Border Jail) and managed to distract him long enough to place a Demonic Chakra Seal on him which prevented him from using the **Kyuubi's** chakra, this allowed Madara to quickly rip out his soul using the  ' **Ningendo** **'** (Human Path) therefore ending Naruto's life.

Next was Sasuke, Madara had little trouble with him as he quickly defeated him using a combination of techniques and once again used his **'Rinbo: Hengoku'** forcing Sasuke to focus on his Incomplete **'Rinne-sharingan'** in order to avoid their attacks while Madara used a **'Shinra Tensei'** to knock him towards his clones in **'Limbo'** and managed to kill him.

Now as he looked up at the moon and opened his **'Rinne-Sharingan'** and activated the **'Infinite Tsukuyomi'** this caused the light of the **'Infinite Tsukuyomi** ' to shine across the world, it is bright enough to dispel the night for as long as it is active. All those who fall under its gaze are immediately trapped in the genjutsu, with the Rinnegan's design appearing in their eyes to represent its influence.

After that activating the **'Infinite Tsukuyomi'** he proceeded to use the **'Shin:Jukai Kotan'** (God: Nativity of a World of Trees) which manipulate and spread the roots of the **'Shinju'** and ensnares all living beings and connecting them to the tree, similar to cocoons, this will keep their now-slumbering bodies alive for all of eternity.

At the same time, this assimilates every victim to the Shinju, regathering the chakra into one location, in order to sprout a new fruit. Though a slight complication occurred during this process, Black Zetsu had appeared and had tried to possess Madara's body to resurrect Kaguya Otsutsuki, who was the progenitor of all Chakra, but Madara had sensed him in time and had managed to use a **'Shinra Tensei'** on him which had sent him into one of the roots which quickly captured him.

* * *

Though through this action the **'Shinju'** had begun to work differently as Black Zetsu was the will of Kaguya, the **'Shinju'** therefore by absorbing the will of Kaguya has accepted the command to 'Resurrect Kaguya' and was currently using the Chakra absorbed from the world's living beings to reform Kaguya instead of creating a Fruit.

Madara had not known this at the time and had simply assumed Black Zetsu had died and continued to wait for the **'Fruit of Shinju'** to be created, though after all Chakra was absorbed by the **'Shinju'** it with the command received from Black Zetsu had used its power which was the purified form of the **'Jūbi'** also known as a Primordial, to unseal Kaguya and summoned her directly from the Moon to become its new embodiment of the **'Fruit'** thus returning Kaguya to the world.

Madara was at first surprised to see a woman in possession of very delicate facial features, She had pale skin and extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground. Most noticeable were the two horns which stuck out from her head.

She also possessed the Byakugan, and had a third eye on the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short, a symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails.

She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines that are gold and purple and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

Upon seeing her, Madara realised that she was Kaguya Otsutsuki as her description was stated in the tablet he read.

* * *

She had first noticed that she was revived and was truthfully happy though she would not admit it if asked, it had been many centuries since she was sealed and being stuck in a Moon was quite boring, slowly she looked around and saw that apparently someone had managed to activate her **'Infinite Tsukuyomi'** and after looking around,

She soon found herself staring at a man who had white hair and pale skin, he was enveloped by a cloak of chakra that stabilised into physical clothing: a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots, over which he wore a flowing white robe with six black magatama markings across his chest and the familiar pattern of a black Rinnegan and nine black magatama markings in rows of three on his back.

A grey horn-like protrusions grew out of his left temple and overlapped his forehead akin to a protector with an upward-curve on the right temple, giving him an overall appearance very similar to that of the Sage of the Six Paths.

She assumed that the man was the one who had activated her **'Infinite Tsukuyomi'** and had slowly floated down the **'Shinju'** to talk to him, she had learnt that the man was called Madara and found what he had done to be interesting seeing as he had succeeded where she had failed.

Soon after learning about each other as they were the only ones left there, they realised that there was nothing else to do in their world, Kaguya had suggested leaving for another Dimension to find entertainment, both of them were after all considered a god, Madara had the **'Jūbi'** sealed in him while Kaguya had eaten the first Chakra fruit and was 'born' as another, she was also known as the 'Rabbit Goddess'.

* * *

After a while they had decided to find a world where the gods were active in, they both activated their **'Rinne-Sharingan'** and combined both **'Amenominaka'** and **'Yomotsu Hirasaka'** to create a rift and opened a Dimensional portal to a different world.

Only thing was, would the world be ready for two new additions?


	2. Chapter 2

In the back of an alley, a portal opened and out walked two person, these two person were Madara and Kaguya.

As they walked out, they felt out the world they were in and found that it was indeed a world where gods exist and actually had interaction with the human world itself.

They decided that they would need to gather information in this world in order to prepare themselves, though they knew they were most likely stronger than any existence out there, you can never be too careful against a god after all history has shown that there are always people stronger than you out there.

The first they did was to each create a clone and sent them out to a different library under a henge of someone similar to those on the street out there.

Afterwards they decided to obtain a place for themselves, they had planned to let the world play out and interfere in a few world-changing events, after all where would the entertainment be if they just went and fought the gods, then they would have to find another world, which can be quite annoying.

It would be a better idea to let things play out until they found a way to make things interesting, After all a world with gods would definitely have some entertaining events.

* * *

At their newly acquired Mansion, both Madara and Kaguya thought back on their reasons for staying with each other, Madara because he would be bored and he could gain knowledge about other Jutsus or skills from Kaguya while Kaguya simply found him to be more interesting than others as he had succeeded in a plan she had failed in, furthermore Kaguya was simply lonely after all who wouldn't after being sealed in the Moon for centuries without anything to do.

Madara had a plan similar to the one from the Elemental Nations though it wasn't as elaborate considering the fact that he still had no knowled- he was interrupted in his train of thought as the clone who had been sent to a library to find information on the existence of god had dispelled after making another to continue reading.

Madara thought on the information he now had and mentally edited his plan, he had discovered that the gods in this country 'America' was called **'The Greek Gods'** he was interesting after reading about their birth and the many other beings that existed.

There was of course **'The Greek Gods'** than there was the **'The Titans'** after that was the **'Gigantes'** and finally the ' **The Primordial Gods'** after reading through he found that the **'Primordial'** could be a challenge and decided from there he would interfere by getting an apprentice after all what other way was there to break the threads of fate other than having an apprentice from this very world to break it.

He decided to place a **'Infinite Tsukuyomi'** to hide his presence from even the gods, then he went and looked around the residence he had obtained, after a while he sensed a few human presence in a forest though these human have a slightly different presence compared to the regular in the city, he then remembered that in the past the gods had children which was called Demi-gods, this revelation interested him and he flew toward them.

He had found four kids running towards a specific location and turned towards the other side and found some monsters chasing after them, he decided this would be a good chance to obtain an apprentice and waited for the right moment.

* * *

After sometime, he found the perfect moment, apparently one of the demigods named Thalia, a girl who had Black hair and electric blue eyes had been turned into a tree by a lightning strike after which a barrier of sort appeared and prevented those monsters from passing, which eventually realizing it was impossible to pass left.

He then landed near the tree and started inspecting it, he felt no one was around him before activating his Rinnegan and used the power of **'Ningendo'** to pull the soul of the demigod out and then used **'Banbutsu Sozo'** (Creation of all things) to create a body similar to the previous except he created one that has Chakra in it which would make her stronger.

He placed the soul into the newly created body and after checking if everything was fine, he left with the sleeping body, the tree was still active due to the fact that he had kept the body inside the tree alive yet would never awoke considering it had no soul.

He then returned to his residence and placed the body on a bed in one of the rooms and left.

* * *

Unlike Madara, Kaguya had decided to explore the world they were in a bit and upon feeling Madara's **'Infinite Tsukuyomi'** she added some of her power to it and made it hide her too. After that she left to look around the place, though she had plans like Madara, she had recreated Black Zetsu in order to make information gathering easier.

She had decided against using **'Infinite Tsukuyomi'** to subdue this world as it would be too boring after all she was probably the strongest in this world, she like Madara had desired entertainment from the world after all.

As she walked around she felt this world was somewhat disgusting, she could feel the Nature energy and it was really bad, it was corrupted to the point that if a sage were to try using **'Senjutsu'** here they would probably become mad instantly, that was how bad the Nature energy were in his world.

She had also felt that the Earth itself who she found out was a Goddess had a consciousness and was aware of her and Madara's entry after all the Earth Goddess would know who entered her domain.

Though the Earth Goddess does seem to be asleep seeing as she had not done anything against them yet, not that she would be able to anyway. She had then flew around the world to different places and learn of different things, she found out that other than the **'Greek Gods'** there were also other Pantheons out there including **'Norse Gods'** and the **'Egyptian Gods'** she had no plans for the other pantheons yet but would eventually proceed after she finished with the **'Greek Gods'**

She had also found out that the **'Roman Gods'** were simply the **'Greek Gods'** with a different personality, how she found out? it was simple, she simply had too look at it from a different perspective, the **'Greek Gods'** and the **'Roman Gods'** both had the same amount of Major Gods in their Pantheon, they also have similar domains other than the one named **'Athena'** as most of her war skill was removed and renamed into **'Minerva'** who was a goddess of crafts.

That revelation was interesting to say the least, so while Madara was messing with the **'Greek Gods'** She would mess with the **'Roman Gods'** it was definitely going to be interesting when their plan worked out.

* * *

She had then went to one of the place the Romans frequented, that was where she saw a kid with blonde hair and electric blue eyes fighting a monster and though he managed to slay the monster he was injured and fainted, she quickly teleported in and teleported both herself and the demigod back to the place where she now resides.

Moments after they left a group of Roman demigods and came out of the clearing and upon finding no one left back towards their camp to report on their search.

Upon reaching the residence she sensed a similar presence to the one she was carrying now, she teleported towards it and found a black haired female on a bed, she then placed the blond boy beside the female and left.

Neither Madara nor Kaguya realising they had already changed a major event that would happen in the future.

* * *

 **Updates will slow down now, pretty sure who the two demigods are obvious, and if you don't know about them? Wait for it then hehe, both of them are going to be near each ages which means Thalia is 14 while the blond is 11(In case you don't read Heroes of Olympus)**


	3. Chapter 3

(Time-skip 2 months)

It has been two months since Thalia and the now named Jason who was apparently Thalia's younger brother have met Madara and Kaguya. At first they were both slightly afraid and confused of the two.

Madara and Kaguya seeing that had decided to talk to them, Madara talked with Thalia while Kaguya talked with Jason on their reasons for being there.

Madara had told Thalia that he had seen potential in her and decided in an act of 'kindness' rescued her to prevent her from wasting her potential, he then told her that she would be trained by himself and would be one of the strongest beings in this world.

Thalia had readily agreed seeing the chance to get stronger and though she wanted to find her friends and tell them about her, she figured it would be better if she were stronger in case the same situation happened again, she would become stronger to protect her friends even if it meant not communicating with either of them for a while.

Kaguya had likewise explained to Jason that he had the potential to be stronger than any so called 'Gods' in the world yet he was simply wasting them by being at a camp which would force him to only learn things and not use them until a certain time, it was believed that if Jason had a trainer he would be stronger than even the Gods themselves.

Kaguya had then offered Jason training in return he would not question what they did, she had even told him that they were not going to make him do anything he was against doing.

Jason had been hesitant in accepting but soon after finding that his vaguely remembered sister was going to be training with Kaguya and Madara, he eventually agreed to their training.

* * *

Now Thalia and Jason could be seen sparing in an arena that was at the back of the Mansion Madara had gotten it was concealed with a genjutsu to prevent spies, both of them could be seen using swords, their swords clashing against each other in a flurry of attacks.

Jason had focused more on his sword and spear techniques due to having both from a gift given to him by his apparent father 'Jupiter' though he did not neglect his training in the domains of 'Jupiter' as it was his birthright, he preferred using techniques that collaborates with his sword or spear skills.

Thalia however had focused more on special techniques due to her having Chakra, Madara had explained the fundamentals of Chakra to her and she had about low-jonin amount of chakra, at first Thalia was afraid of heights and refused to use the power of her father 'Zeus' but Madara soon beat that out of her and told her that it was her birthright to use those skills given to her and it would be a waste to not use them.

She was soon taught chakra control exercises to help control her chakra more, when she was at an acceptable level, Madara taught her some of the more important Jutsus such as the **Kawarimi** to provide a quick escape and several lightning Jutsus as she had a high affinity to lightning.

Another thing was that Madara and Kaguya had gotten information about their mother on the first day they were brought in with their **'Ningendo'** which they then went to the residence to gain information on the two child from the mother.

What they found was quite interesting, it turns out that both personas of the Thunder god(Jupiter and Zeus) had fell in love with the same woman, they had waited a week after Jason and Thalia agreed to their training before telling them about it, Kaguya and Madara had soon taught both of the children about the Greek Gods and their other persona the Roman Gods.

* * *

(Olympus-Roman Forms)

Jupiter was currently both confused and angry, he had heard from Juno that his son Jason had seemingly disappeared, he had immediately used his powers to try and locate his son, all beings who share his blood would have similar powers to his so he should have been able to find one of his blood.

Yet, something was disrupting him from locating Jason, he did not know what could possibly stop him from doing so, he was slightly afraid of the ones who could disrupt his powers from locating his son, he had quickly called in a 'Olympian Meeting' where the twelve olympians gather and discuss happenings in the world.

The first to appear was his wife Juno, she had brown hair that was tied into a bun along with emerald eyes, she had beauty on par with Venus, she was wearing a white robe which compliments her fair skin, she walked towards her throne with a grace that would make human royalty envious.

The second to arrive was Ceres, she had black hair with green highlights that reached her mid-back and blue eyes, she wore a green dress with vines seemingly curling around her and emphasizing her hair, she was extremely beautiful though she had a more natural feel to it.

Third to arrive was Apollo, he had bright spiky blonde hair and orange eyes that glowed every so often, he wore a orange california beach t-shirt under a white hoodie and a pair of beach shorts. He was considered one of the more handsome gods in Olympus.

The fourth to arrive was Mars, he had reddish-brown hair and orange eyes which resembles a fire, he wore a uniform of the Canadian Special Forces, he was one of the stronger gods in Olympus especially in Roman form.

The next to arrive was Diana, She had long raven-black hair and striking silver-grey eyes that makes her look more intimidating when angered, she wore a simple silver dress that increases her natural beauty, she had a beauty on par with Venus though hers were natural. She was one of the strongest Goddess in Olympus.

Next was Venus, she had an alluring effect around that makes her many more times more beautiful, the allure affected the mist around her which makes her change appearance based on the others preference, without the mist clouding her, she would have curly blond hair and blue eyes, she wore a purple dress that accentuates her curves well.

The seventh to appear was Mercury, he had blackish-blond hair and grey eyes, he wore simple black shirt underneath and dark orange shorts.

Appearing at the same time were Neptune and Vulcan, Neptune wore simple beach clothing and had black hair and sea-green eyes, he was less respected as Neptune compare to his greek counterpart.

Vulcan had black hair and reddish-orange eyes, he looked to be quite buff due to working at his forge, he wore a simple blue shirt and black pants.

Last to arrive was Bacchus, he had black hair and dark purple eyes, he had a slightly plump figure and had a slightly effeminate air, he wore a simple purple striped button up shirt and simple grey shorts, he is much more serious in his Roman form though not much.

Minerva had not attend as Athena had refused to ever become her Roman form as her power had been stripped and given to another goddess, she had not went to a single Roman meeting yet.

The gist of the meeting would be told to her by Vesta who was currently sitting by the hearth poking the fire, she had a orange hair similar to burning fire and yellowish-orange eyes, she wore a simple orange dress and looked about 8 years old.

'Jupiter, Why have called for this meeting, it has not been the time for the monthly report'' Mercury asked his father.

'Yes, I know but an important matter has come up, it seems someone has managed to kidnap my son and prevented me from locating him'' Jupiter spoke with a annoyed tone.

'A son? Brother! You jest, surely you did not break the oath twice? Siring a son after the first, if you can't even abide by your own oath, why make it in the first place!'' Neptune shouted angrily after seeing the face Jupiter had when asked.

'This is not the time for this, Neptune! Do you not see what would happen if my son was to be captured by titans and manipulated, do you not see what could happen to the world!? Not only that but this person managed to block my from locating him, it shows that this person is strong and might rival some of us.'' Jupiter shouted with an angry and worried tone.

'Dear, lets calm down for a bit, we will send Diana to look for him, it would probably be fine, Diana had never failed to locate someone before, surely she would be able to find him?'' Juno spoke after thinking for a bit.

'Yes, you are right dear, it would most likely be fine. Diana! Send out your hunters and locate my son, I will accept no failure!'' Jupiter ordered.

'Yes Father, I will immediately do so after returning.'' Diana agreed.

'If there is nothing else than this meeting is adjourned!'' Jupiter said then left with a flash of lightning back to his temple.

Little did they know someone worse than the the titans had begun his plans and Jason would not be seen for many years.

* * *

 **By the way,If you can't already tell I'm not really good with dialogue scenes -.-**


End file.
